Prophecys
by Number1NiffShipper
Summary: Each prophcey in the series. I do not own any of this stuff!
1. Percy's Prophcey

Percy's Prophecy

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_,

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end_

Percy, Annabeth and Grover went west to face Ares, The god who turned

They found the master bolt and returned it to Zeus

Luke betrayed Percy, he tried to kill him and works for Cronus

Percy failed to save his mom, but don't worry the gods brought her back

**Next will be** **Clarisse's prophecy **


	2. Clarisse's Prophcey

Clarisse's Prophcey

_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

Clarisse sailed aboard the CSS Birmingham with dead confederates.

She finds the Golden Fleece and takes it from Polyphemus

She was imprisoned inside a stone cavern and could not escape.

She would have failed without Percy and the rest's help, and she flew back to camp alone to get there faster.

**Next will be Zoe's Prophecy**


	3. Zoe Nightshade's Prophcey

Zoe Nightshade's Prophecy

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_

The group consisting of

**Zoe**, **Thalia**, **Grover**, **Bianca di Angelo**, and **Percy** (originally Phoebe) go west to find **the goddess in chains**, Artemis.

**Bianca** sacrificed herself in the desert ("_land without rain_") to save the group against **Hephaestus**'s robot, Talos.

They followed the **Ophiotaurus**, which was the Bane of Olympus because of its power as there is power in killing the innocent.

The group that took the quest consisted of 3 campers and 2 hunters

Percy has to carry the weight of the sky, a curse the gods inflicted upon Atlas, a Titan, so that it would not crush down the earth

Zoe Nightshade is killed by her parent Atlas, when he sent her flying with the back of his hand. This had "broken her inside."

**Next is Annabeth's Prophecey**


	4. Annabeth's Prophcey

Annabeth's Prophecey

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise,_

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The child of Athena's final stand,_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death. _

**Annabeth**,

**Grover**, **Percy** and **Tyson** enter the** the endless maze**, which is the **Labyrinth**.

**Nico** raised **the dead**; **Ethan**, a **traitor**, was spared; the spirit of **Pan**, **the** **lost one**, was raised.

'The Ghost King' was Nico, who decided to help Annabeth and the rest of the campers, by choosing to join them instead of Kronos.

The child of **Athena**'s final stand refers to **Daedalus** dying in order to destroy the Labyrinth.

The Labryinth was destroyed with Daedalus's last breath.

Annabeth loses Luke because he became the host of K**ronos**, which is claimed to be worse than death.

**Next is the Great Prophecey**


	5. The Great Prophcey

The Great Prophecey

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

Percy was a half-blood child of **Poseidon**, one of the **eldest gods**.

He hit his 16th birthday, despite all his near death experiences.

**Morpheus** (the god of dreams/sleep) put every mortal in Manhattan to sleep.

"The hero" does not refer to Percy, but to Luke, whose soul was reaped by Annabeth's knife, cursed because of a broken promise.

Percy's choice to give Luke the knife allowing Luke to kill himself and therefore destroying Kronos ended his days.

Olympus was preserved because Luke decided to sacrifice himself todestroy Kronos

**Last but not least will be the next great prophecy**


	6. The next Great Prophcey

The Next Great Prophecy 

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall, _

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

**I wonder what it will be about! Thx 4 Readin!**


End file.
